


blue eyed baby

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [38]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Rockband AU, Secret Relationship, shiro you're going to give the game away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: ok but (if you're still taking prompts), what about a voltron rockband!au. everyone wondering just who that love song shiro wrote is about? ;)





	

“I’ve got to ask this next question. But who is your latest single inspired by?” Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro sees Lance exchanged an exasperated-amused look with Pidge, who shakes her head with a smile. Hunk's smile trembles at the corners, like he's struggling not to grin. As for Shiro, he can only grin. He gets it. Every interviewer has been asking them this. 

 

“This is the first love song you guys have put out in your three years.” The second interviewer chimes in, blue eyes darting from band member to band member with all the intensity of a bloodhound searching for a scent. “Rumor has it that its inspired by an actual person.”

 

Hunk holds a finger up, “Technically you can count ‘Sweet Baby’ as a love song.”

 

“It’s more of a sex song isn’t it?” Lance argues.

 

“Yeah but wanting to have sex with someone you love so. Love song.”

 

Lance concedes with a nod. Shiro uses the opportunity to answer the question, “Yes, this song was inspired by someone specific.”

 

“Could you tell us who?”

 

The blatant eagerness in both girls voice makes a laugh bubble out of Shiro’s throat, “That’s a secret.”

 

Keith shifts next to him, poker face going strong, knee pressing against his own. The first girl’s eyes sparkle as she asks, “What can you tell us about her? What’s she like?”

 

He hears Keith quiet snort at the pronoun and gently applies pressure back through his knee. “Kind of short tempered. Has really pretty blue eyes. Really straightforward. Misses a lot of social cues and jokes because of that. Great legs. Has the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.”

 

Lance makes a quiet gagging noise that turns into a yelp when Pidge lightly smacks him on his arm with a drumstick. Hunk quickly takes his sticks away from Pidge before she can inflict more damage on Lance. Shiro dare not turn his head even a millimeter to see the look on Keith’s face. It’s probably going to be a look between a flattered and offended.

 

He never did learn how to take a compliment when coming from Shiro. Shiro has to fight down the urge to let his grin grow into something fond and goofy.

 

The pair interviewing them laugh. The first girl jokes, “She sounds like a handful.”

 

“You’ve got no idea,” Lance mumbles, low enough for it to stay between them. Keith’s head whips around to shoot his fellow guitarist what is undoubtedly a dirty look. Shiro keeps smiling at their interviewers, wondering how much more time they’ve got left.

 

Another 5 minutes as it turns out. Coran pops back into the room to warn the girls, hanging by the door to watch them wrap up before helping them out. The door has just clicked close and Keith is slamming a cushion into Shiro’s torso.

 

With an exaggerated “oof!”, Shiro grabs the cushion with a laugh and asks, “What? What did I say?”

 

“Great legs?" Keith repeats incredulously, "Really?”

 

“It’s true though,” Shiro touches Keith’s thigh and squeezes with a cheeky grin. “Best pair of legs I’ve ever seen squeeze into skinny jeans.”

 

Keith tries to snatch the cushion out of Shiro's grip. When he fails, he punches Shiro's arm only to be caught by the man in an hug. Lance groans loudly at their antics. As Keith tries to escape from Shiro's grip, Allura sweeps into the room, notebook in hand and hair now pinned up in its usual bun. “Just a few more interviews to go and we’re done for the day. How’d the last one go?”

 

“Fine, just fine. They asked about who the song is based off again.”

 

An amused smile flips over Allura’s face at Pidge’s explanation, “And what did you tell them?”

 

“He basically described Keith but they didn’t get it.” Lance laughs. “They think its some girl Shiro knows.”

 

She shoots Keith a sympathetic look, who Shiro has let go with a kiss to his nose. He shrugs before relaxing back in his seat, acting like his cheeks are ruddy pink. Shiro drops his arm on the couch’s back, around Keith’s shoulder.

 

“You know you could tell them the truth if you wanted. The label’s okay with it." Allura reminds them yet again. 

 

Without exchanging a look, the couple shakes their head as one.

 

“Not right now,” Keith says. “Maybe after the tour. If we do it now they’re going to say its some kind of publicity stunt. I want them to focus on the music.”

 

Squeezing Keith’s shoulder, Shiro says, “What he said.”

**Author's Note:**

> shiro’s the vocals/lead man/song writer, keith and lance on guitars (lance on bass), hunk on drums, pidge on keyboard/turntables/programming.


End file.
